mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom, sometimes referred to as The Fungal Imperium, is a large country spanning vast stretches of land and features a gratuitous number of climates and terrains including deserts, dense forests, and lush tropical islands. It is an absolute monarchy headed by a hereditary royal family and holds no elections of any kind[citation needed]. History Founding The Mushroom Kingdom was founded over 650 years ago in 1368 when the many divided chiefdoms of worlds 1 and 2 were united under the leadership of King Heteroecus Boletus of the Mycelia clan. Historians believe this was achieved by a mixture of strategically negotiated child marriage and full on invasion when deemed necessary. Once the kingdom had been established a long period of peace reigned over the land as the people began to build a better society for toadkind. But then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. it would not last for long. Slavery The late 1700s saw a series of small uprisings of koopas and goombas take place. Persecuted for their religious beliefs for centuries past, both races demanded equal treatment and representation. In retaliation, King Hydnellum Peckii Mycelius passed a series of laws designed to weaken the rights and perceived person-hood of both goombas and koopas and in 1803 passed the "Racial servitude act" effectively making them a slave caste within the country. Lacking in both height and arms, goomba slaves were mainly used in residential services such as cooking, cleaning, and small amounts of hard labour. At times they also suffered though medical experimentations and strict breeding programs. Koopa slaves were seen as far more capable of manual labour and as such were used in construction, farm work, and military testing. The end of slavery Slavery in the Mushroom Kingdom was partially ended in 1921 when runaway slaves founded a nation in the dry rocky mountains of World 8 which they called The Koopa Kingdom. One slave took the name and title of King Kuppa I and ruled the country until his death in 1945. His son, Bowser, rules the kingdom to this day. Following the declaration and establishment of The Koopa Kingdom, all koopas in the Mushroom Kingdom were released from their bonds of servitude by King Toadly the Good. However goombas still remained as slaves in the country until 1956 when the last goomba slave died. Laws passed in 1925 stated that while goombas could no longer be bought or sold, those who were currently enslaved could not be released from their "contracts" ''until death. The arrival of humans In 1945 a human woman fell through an open warp pipe and ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom. The then King Toadly Toadstool invited the stranger to his castle where the two immediately fell in love[citation needed]. Though some historians contest this claim and instead suggest that she was likely intoxicated by the dense hallucinogenic spores she was unknowingly breathing in. Following a happy and consensual[citation needed] wedding, King Toadly and his bride answered a question that literally nobody wanted to know the answer to and after much trial and error managed to reproduce. The eldest of their 3 children, Peach, is the current reigning monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom. The new queen's woman's extended family were also invited to live in the Mushroom Kingdom with her sister marrying the king of Sarasaland and giving birth to Peach's cousin Daisy. Mario and Luigi In 1985 an Italian American plumber named Mario accidentally fell down a warp pipe that had opened up in Brooklyn and found himself in The Mushroom Kingdom. Confused and suffering head trauma, Mario began violently lashing out at anyone who came near him. He was arrested and after spending a night in jail, was brought before the royal mushroom court. However, the night that he was in prison was same night that Bowser had kidnapped Princess Peach. Unable to function as a society without their monarch, the toads were in a blind panic about what to do. Mario attempted to seize the opportunity by bargaining with the toads to release him if he promised to help rescue the princess. They agreed and Mario singlehandedly rescued Peach resulting in them forming a long standing relationship. Since then, Mario has been known as Lord protectorate of the Mushroom Kingdom. Government and Politics The Mushroom Kingdom is an absolute monarchy. The government is run by a sole monarch, who currently goes by the title Princess while previous monarchs went by the more traditional King or Queen. No elections of any sort take place in The Mushroom Kingdom, with the exception of ''very small towns being able to 'vote' for mayors[citation needed]. Civil rights violations On top of it's history with slavery, The Mushroom Kingdom has been accused of many human, toad, and other sentience species right violations over the years. People from the country have severe restrictions placed on their political and economic freedoms. The Toad population is strictly managed by the state and all aspects of daily life are subordinated to royal planning. Employment is managed by the government on the basis of usefulness and ability. Any political protest held against the government is met with a harsh backlash from the state with fully armoured riot police using what many consider to be excessive force to remove individuals involved and arrest anyone believed to have started the conflict. In 1978, Princess Peach ordered the construction and application of the HiveMind™, this is a controlled telepathic field which taps into the minds of all toads within the country and keeps track of them. It is also allegedly used to instill loyalty and feelings of both fear and trust of the government[citation needed]. State censorship Censorship in The Mushroom Kingdom ranks among some of the most extreme in the known universe, with the government able to take strict control over communications. All media outlets are strictly owned and controlled by the government. As such, all media within the Kingdom gets its news from The Mushroom Kingdom Central News Agency (The MKCNA). The media dedicates a large portion of its resources toward political propaganda and promoting the personality cult of Princess Peach, Mario, and to a far lesser extent Luigi. Geography The Mushroom Kingdom is an enormous country which due to it's immense size reaches into several different environments and terrains including hot deserts in World 2, cold snowy forests of World 4, and the recently colonised and subjugated Yoshi's island. Demographics Due to the use of the HiveMind™, All toads within the country are accountable. as such, The Mushroom Kingdom has some of the most accurate statistical data on it's population of any nation. Unsurprisingly the majority of the population are toads with a small minority of goombas and an even smaller minority of koopas. If you were to include yoshis as sentient beings (which the government does not) then the population would average at 71% toad, 6% koopa, 9% goomba, and 14% Yoshi.Category:Countries Category:Deep Lore